Legacy
by Created to Write
Summary: What if Steve had family when he woke up? (Might change summary if more characters are added to this)


**This may turn into a series of one shots, one for each character.**

**But for now it is just Steve.**

**Prompt: What if Steve had family when he woke up?**

**As always, I do not own MARVEL stuff.**

**But there are OCs in here.**

* * *

Steve sits in his new apartment, staring at a manila envelope on his desk. As he left the SHIELD building, he was given the folder without a word. Now he's scared to open it.

He reaches for the string, unwinding it. The flaps unfold. Right on top, it shows a file with Bucky's picture on it, a red stamp of 'Deceased' under said picture. He picks it up, then sets it aside when he sees the second file. It's of Dugan, also deceased. And there's more.

Jim Morita, deceased.

Falsworth, deceased.

Deceased.

Deceased.

Deceased.

Steve almost looks away after setting the last Howling Commando file down, but again looks at the next one.

It's Peggy's file. He picks it up, noticing there is no red ink under her photo.

She's currently living in the UK, and retired. He stares at her picture, as she was the last person he ever talked to before crashing. He reads her file over thoroughly, finding that she used his last name officially. Which would make sense, since they were secretly married before the war ended. Neither wanted to waste time.

He looks at the phone for a moment, then puts her file down.

Howard's is next, and the red ink taunts Steve again as yet another of his friends is gone.

Under Howard's file is a face Steve doesn't know, but he can see the resemblance. Tony Stark.

Steve puts the file down, unable to take anymore. But then he feels one more file under his fingers. He sighs, then moves the younger Stark's out of the way.

It's another face he doesn't know, but again, it seems like he should know who she is related too. There's no red ink on her page. He studies her face a moment. She has dark blonde hair, and pale green eyes. Her birthdate would put her at twenty-five years.

He does a double take when he sees her name.

Amanda Rogers.

And she lives in his building.

* * *

Amanda is watching a movie, unwinding from her long day, when someone knocks at her door. She gets up and walks over. She doesn't know the face through the peep hole, so she carefully opens the door, "Can I help you?"

The man in front of her has blond hair and bright blue eyes. He stares at her a moment.

"Uhh… Are you Amanda?"

"Yes," she says hesitantly.

He then clears his throat, "Uhh… I just… I'm new to the building and I… Someone said that—" he stops as he fumbles over his tongue.

"…Are you lost?" Amanda asks, not missing that he knew her name.

"Kinda," he says.

"Which apartment is yours?" Amanda asks.

He stares at her.

"…Sir? Are you okay?"

"…Ye…" He sighs, "I'll find it. Thank you, though." He walks away.

"…For what?" Amanda whispers. She closes her door and goes back to her movie. Her phone rings. She checks the caller, then presses the hang up button and buries it under a pillow.

* * *

"So… he showed up, knew your name," Elinor says, pacing back to the couch, "and acts all weird like?"

"Yeah," Amanda says, "and then he leaves. If he was lost, he would have waited. …Right?"

"Do you think that was a test? Do think he's part of what-shall-not-be-named?" Elinor says.

Amanda sighs, "I don't know. They're usually more… stiff. He looked dazed."

"Acting, darling," Elinor says in her southern accent, "Acting is needed in their profession."

Amanda shakes her head, taking a sip of her tea, "I feel like I should know him somehow… but… I've never seen him before."

She thinks, staring at the blank tv.

"Or… have I?"

The microwave goes off, so she gets up to attend to it.

"Do you mind if I check the news?" Elinor says.

"Go ahead, but we're watching that new movie today," Amanda says from the kitchen. She takes her leftovers out and tests to see if it's ready.

"Amy… you'd better get over here…"

"What?" Amanda asks.

"There's something you gotta see."

Amanda walks back into the small living room. On the tv, there is a video taken in Times Square. There is a circle of agents making a barrier around one person. He looks around, confused.

"Wait… I know him," Amanda says.

"You should," Elinor states, directing her best friend's chin so she looks at the headline.

_Steve Rogers lives_

"…That's…!?" Amanda finally yells, "How is he here!? And how did he…"

"What are you talking about?" Elinor asks.

Amanda struggles with her words, then says, "…About that guy earlier…"

* * *

"Director Fury," Steve says, walking into the man's office.

"Captain Rogers, how is your adjustment going?" Fury asks.

Steve sets the file of Amanda on the desk, "It would be better if you explain who she is?"

Fury glances at the file, "How did you get that?"

"It was in the envelope an agent gave me," Steve says.

Fury sighs, "You weren't supposed to learn right away. We were going to contact them when you were more… adjusted."

"Them?" Steve asks.

"…Might as well. They'll be asking since your face was put on tv just an hour ago." Fury reaches into his desk.

"Who are you talking about?" Steve asks, sitting down out of instinct.

Fury takes out another envelope, "That file is part of this."

Steve takes the envelope, unwrapping it until the files fall onto his lap.

Some have the last name of Rogers, others don't.

"…Who are they?" Steve asks.

"They are your family, Captain," Fury says, "Technically, Ex-Directer Carter-Rogers' is supposed to be in there, too. When the agent moved it to the envelope you received, they must have taken Ms. Amanda's as well."

"So… she's my—"

"Great granddaughter," Fury reveals.

"…Where is the rest of… my family?" Steve asks, still looking over the pictures.

"That is classified information," Fury says firmly.

"Where?" Steve asks. "They are my family."

"…Union Jack is currently on a mission, and he won't be back until the end of the month. His wife is in another state, as their youngest child is with her. You've met their middle daughter, and the oldest is in training at an undisclosed location."

Steve holds up a file, with a picture of a man that looks strikingly like Peggy. There is red ink in the center of the file. "And who is this? What happened to him?"

Fury keeps his mouth shut.

"Is this my son? Was Peggy pregnant when I crashed?" Steve asks, desperate.

Fury clears his throat. Steve sits back, but only on the edge of his seat.

"US Agent, as he was known, was killed in action."

Steve leans back, staring at the son he never got to know.

"…You would have been proud of him, Captain," Fury says.

Steve puts the file back with the others, "How many gained the serum?"

"Your son, his son, and two of his children. Amanda is one of them. We don't know about the youngest right now, but it's likely he didn't."

Steve takes a deep breath.

"…Keep the files. We have copies. And get some rest. This is a lot to take in."

"…You should have told me from the start," Steve says. He then stands up and walks away, holding the files so he doesn't wrinkle the paper.

* * *

Amanda stops at the door, hoping it was the correct one. _'You called in a favor, and this is where they said. So go with it.'_

She knocks on the door. After a moment of waiting, she knocks again.

She hears footsteps and the door opens, revealing the same man that knocked on her door the day before.

"…Hi," she says, waving a moment. He stares at her. "umm… I bet you don't know me, but—"

"Amanda Rogers?" He says.

"…Yeah," she answers, "and… that makes you my great grandfather…"

Steve chuckles, "I guess so." He opens the door wider, "please, come in."

"…Thanks," she says. She steps in and takes her shoes off.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No no, it's fine," she answers. She then looks around. It's sparse, but since he just arrived, she isn't surprised.

"If I may ask," Steve says, "what are you doing here?"

Amanda sighs.

"Don't think it's not appreciated," Steve rambles, "I'm glad you stopped by, but—"

"I figured… you'd have some questions," Amanda says. He stops trying to apologize and looks at her. "SHIELD didn't tell you everything, did they?"

"…No."

"And they won't. It's a secret organization and everything. Lucky for you…" Amanda sits down on the couch, crossing her arms behind her head, "I happen to be related to one of the founding members, and I should know my own family history."

"…Peggy," Steve says.

Amanda smiles fondly, "Yep, Great-Gran Peg. That's what my little brother calls her at least."

Steve laughs.

"What?" Amanda asks.

"I'm just trying to imagine Peggy being a grandmother."

"Well…" Amanda sits up, "What questions do you have?"

* * *

**And I leave it at a cliffhanger, because if I started that conversation I would dive off the deep end and never get it done.  
**

**Obviously this is an Alternate Universe, as I had Peggy and Stevie married.  
And the hero names mentioned were inspired off other characters from comic history (I have a book listing Marvel characters) who have donned a similar Captain America persona.**

**So? Should I continue this? Should I write for more characters?  
I think if this becomes a series, I'll also put it up on my blog. Or at least put the link there...**

**Let me know what you think.**

**~CtW**


End file.
